The One
by Armstrod
Summary: While the students are away at Hogwarts during the order of the phoenix, a relationship grows between Remus and Tonks. This story entails how they fell in love with Remus, but will Remus's insecurities prevent him from falling in love? I am going to try add more to the story! Get ready to read/review the previous chapters. Be prepared for NEW CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or tend to profit off this fanfiction piece. All the characters and storylines are inspired by the Harry Potter series. So all the rights should be given to JK Rowling and WB (although I hated how they pretty much edited out Tonks/Remus storyline)

Synopsis of the story: This story is Remus/Tonks fanfiction, (and possibly Sirius/Remus friendship, IDK yet). The story takes place during the fifth novel and this is my interpretation at how the relationship between Tonks and Remus initiated. The story entails how the budding romance began; specifically it shows how much Remus was afraid to open up to Tonks, but some how he allows her in, but is love enough for these two?

**Chapter 1 Tired**

It was the last day that students were going to be at number twelve Grimmauld place before they headed to Hogwarts. Although no one dare mention it, everyone in the Order knew that it was dark times they were facing, and that these so-called kids were going to face much more than the average teenager should have to face.

"Are you okay?" Remus walked up to a nervous Sirius.

"Yes… and no." Sirius whispered, "I don't want him to go Remus. I want him to stay. If anything happened to him, and I was not there… How would I ever forgive myself?"

"Don't think like that Sirius."

"These are mad times? We are just going to sit on asses and pretend that these kids are safe?"

"Be honest with yourself…"

"What are you playing at?" Sirius said frustrated. Remus couldn't imagine being stuck in this house all day, and it would only be natural for Sirius to want company.

"I mean what are you real motives? Do you think you are being a bit selfish and just want Harry to stay?" Remus's words did not come out as quite as he hoped, and quite frankly, he sounded like a jerk to Sirius.

"Are we all well over here?" A young loud voice crept into the conversation, "Whatcha whispering about?"

"Not now Tonks!" Sirius said firmly, as he misguided his anger towards her. Obviously knowing that it was best for him to leave, Sirius muttered, "I am going to say goodbye to my Godson, unless it'll be too selfish of me?"

"What's wrong with him? Bit mental, isn't he?" Tonks said after Sirius walked off.

"Nothing, he'll be fine."

"Are you okay?" Tonks said.

"Me, I'm fine." Lupin said robotically.

"You don't look fine?"

"Er… Just tired I guess." Remus mumbled. The truth was that he had never been so tired in his entire life. Balancing his lycanthropy and the Order was much more difficult than most people would expect. But he refused to admit that was worn out or needed a break. He had very little friends, and the last thing he wanted was to let them down.

"Stressfully job, isn't it?" Tonks murmured.

"Hmm." Lupin, said not really listening to her until she said, "You know, no one would blame you if you wanted to take a break." Tonks suggested kindly.

"Who do you think you are?" Remus felt so insulted. "Look, I don't even know why you are here. You were barely a child during the first war. Look at you now! You are still a child. Who do you think you are telling me that I'm tired?"

"Blimely, Remus. I was just making an observation, and trying to talk to you. Like an adult. You don't think the others can see that you're tired? We are all tired! There no need to deny it! And I don't appreciate you judging me. You don't even know me."

"No offense, but you are a kid. You don't think the others can't see that. Changing your hair, playing puppets with the kids, and stumbling around. You think you should be a bit more serious? I bet you don't even know what we are fighting over."

"Piss off why don't you?" Tonks said frustrated and walked off.

Her walking off, however, only proved his point that Tonks was emotionally unbalanced.

Before Lupin could figure out what to do next, he felt a strong firm hand gripping him from behind.

"Lupin," Moody's deep voice spoke. "Why don't you take the night off?"

"That's okay."

"I'm sorry, if that sounded like a suggestion. It was more of an order."

"I'm fine." Remus insisted, hoping that Moody didn't overhear his conversation with Tonks.

"A rested mind is a focused mind."

But before Lupin could set up a defense, Moody scurried out of the hallway. Why did he need to take the night off? Yes, at times his lycanthropy could drain the life out of him, but he was able make it work. Was what Tonks said was true? Where the others looking poorly on him?

**Chapter 2 preview**: Tonks and Remus have another argument at the breakfast table, but does Remus get more afraid because their conversation hits close to the heart?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Different**

"You look like hell?" Sirius said that next morning as he joined Remus at the breakfast table. Although, Remus had the previously night off, he did not get an ounce of sleep. He couldn't get Tonk's comments out of his head.

"I'm fine!" Remus demanded, "Why does everyone think I am incapable at doing this job? Do I need to remind you that I was able to this job the first time around? I am still capable of doing it now."

"I know that mate, I was right by your side the first time. And no one thinks you can't do this job." Sirius reminded.

"You sure don't show it. None of you do. And don't pretend you guys don't talk behind my back."

"What are talking about? I don't appreciate you snapping at me!"

"Just leave me alone Sirius?" Remus insisted.

"Find then." Sirius rushed out the room. Lupin clasped his hands over his face, completely overwhelmed.

"That was stupid?" Another voice said behind him.

Lupin looked up to see the last person he wanted to see, "Leave me alone Tonks."

"This is breakfast table and I am having breakfast. If you are looking for a place to hide… I'm guessing you were terrible at hide-and-seek as child." Tonks teased.

"Why? Looking for a playmate?" Lupin mocked.

"It's kind of rude of you to push people away. Your problem is that you are too proud."

"Why do you care about my attitude, we're not friends?"

"You don't think we're friends?" Tonks said irritated, "We're both apart of the order? We both have a high sense of sarcasm. I am sure we could find a lot more things we have in common."

"Most people don't really like to be… er… around me." Remus muttered, trying to divert the conversation.

Lupin had the best luck with making friends. Most of his friends were dead, in trouble with the law, or school students. But he never thought of making new friends. Who would want to be friends with him?

"Because you're different?"

"Yes?" Remus said frustrated.

Tonks, ignoring his tone of voice, said "I am different, but I hope you don't hold that against me."

"Are you trying to be rude or insensitive, or are just stupid?" Remus said foully.

"Neither. I am just saying I know what it's like… not being normal."

"I am really offended by your comment. Your problems are nowhere in comparison with my problems."

Tonks tried to apologize but Remus interrupted her, "do you not think Tonks? Do you not think before you speak or do you just say the first thing on your mind? I mean how thick can you get? This is why you are child. And no child needs to be a part of this order."

"I have just as much right to be a part of the order just as you do." Tonks sweet voice took a more serious tone, "I may say the first thing that comes to my mind, but I don't say anything that not true. I am sorry that you have met people in your pass that judge you, but I wish you could other people a chance… I rather take risks rather living alone for the rest of my life. What are you scared of?"

"Scared?" Remus wasn't really expecting this kind of meaningful response from Tonks. Deep down he knew that he was tired of being lonely, but he wasn't sure he was ready to open up. But before he could say anything, Arthur and Kingsley walked into the room.

"Are you getting more memos about departmental codes and ethics?" Arthur wallowed.

"Yes, I've gotten more this month then what I have gotten last year." Kingsley said.

"Good, I thought it was just my department. I am sure Cornelius is getting more and more suspicious by the day."

"Don't worry, he has no proofs. It's all talk."

"What's that you got there Tonks?" Arthur sat down next to Remus.

"Molly made a bit porridge. I was going to get seconds, would you fancy some?"

"Yes please." Both Kingsley and Arthur insisted simultaneously.

"No problem." Tonks got up. Remus felt a bit sad when she left; he didn't mean to be rude before. It was easier for him to be angry at others than to be honest with himself.

Arthur and Kingsley were both too deep into their conversation to realize that Remus was dead silent. Remus could not get over the fact that he was completely rude to Tonks and apparently he was the only one to notice that Tonks had not returned with their food after twenty minutes had gone by.

He felt even more stupid when he let himself get excited when the kitchen door swung open, and his heart rate quickly plummeted when he saw that it was Mrs. Weasley entering with the food and not Tonks.

**Chapter 3 Preview: **What happens when Remus runs into Tonks on his night off?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Out in the Muggle town**

Remus was once again relieved of duty by Moody, which would make this the third time in the row. Why didn't the Order trust him was beyond his knowledge. He was hoping he was just overanalyzing the situation.

He certainly did not feel like sticking around in the Grimmauld Place, especially since there wasn't anyone there to keep him company. All of the Order was out on duty. Sirius was avoiding him by keeping busy with Buckbeak and Remus defiantly did not want spend another moment with Kreacher.

He had decided to walk around the muggle town to see what there was to do in this area. What did muggles do to keep their mind distracted?

"Read of course." Lupin said as he passed a small muggle book shop. Within an hour he found himself purchasing a few items and found a nice bench on the corner street. Although he hoped he could get himself distracted by reading, he had trouble getting passed the first few pages.

He did not know what made him do it, but as he was turning the page he lifted his head up and saw Tonks only few stores down across the street. To his amazement, she saw him too and he found his heart racing when she waved to him.

He looked behind her to make sure she wasn't waving to anyone behind him. It was like his legs were thinking independently to his mind because the next thing he knew, he was pacing across the street to meet her.

"Fancy seeing you here?" Tonks said.

"Yeah, I was just, er— just reading." Remus stumbled over his words.

"You're not working tonight?"

"No, not tonight. I was just trying to entertain myself. But I am probably the most boring person to be around. I found myself nodding out every now and then." Remus thought he sounded like an obnoxious teenager.

"Do you not know how to have fun? I mean it's your day off and you're reading muggle history? You could have just gone to my grandda. I always loved him, but I always dreaded when he started talking about that global war the muggle had awhile back? Their war seems like nothing compared to what's happening now."

"Yeah, but like you said, I should at least try to have some fun while I have the chance."

"What? You're not having fun teasing me all day and calling me a thick child? And constantly arguing with me isn't fun?" Tonks said, nevertheless Remus couldn't tell if she was be serious or sarcastic.

"Oh, yeah… I guess, well, I can be a bit thick myself sometimes? I am sorry about my rudeness."

"Rudeness? That's an understatement? You were a foul git." Tonks insisted.

"I deserved that. But I'm truly sorry how I've been treating you lately." Remus put his head down in shame. But when he looked up he was surprised to see her smiling and that her hair had changed to a brighter pink.

"Don't feel too bad about Remus. But you should learn to loosen up a bit? Stress isn't good for you."

"Yeah, if it's any consolation, I am trying … Actually if you didn't have anything better to do tonight, would you mind… you wouldn't mind umm…"

Before Lupin could finish his sentence, he saw Bill Weasley walking from behind. Apparently he was just a few feet away from them this whole time. It wasn't a coincidence that Tonks had wandered down the same street. Tonks had obviously had plans with Bill.

"I'm sorry. I should have- er- I shouldn't have interrupted your guys' night." Remus spat out an apology quickly.

"Oh, well…" Bill was about speak, but Lupin interrupted him hastily.

"I should be off. I hope you two have a good night." Remus turned around and tried to run away as fast as possible.

"Remus, wait?" Just hearing Tonks say his first name made him stop dead in his track.

"I am really sorry. I should have known you had plans, and I was just holding you up." Remus apologized once again.

"Me and Bill were going to go to a local pub. We heard some muggles talk about and we thought about seeing it. Apparently it is the 'Beeze Kneeze' I think is how the muggle described it." Tonks laughed.

"I really wouldn't want to intrude."

"Bonkers. Don't be silly. I insist you come. You just said a few moments ago you wanted to have fun. Wait, do you hear that? I think that is opportunity knocking!" She knocked on his forehead.

Remus would probably never in a million years agree to go to a muggle pub, but he couldn't say no. He couldn't say no to Tonks.

**Authors Comment: **Thank for all of you who are reading my story, please feel free reviews so I know I am heading in the right direction.

**Chapter 4 Preview: What happens when Remus, Tonks, and Bill walks into pub? Is Remus going to allow himself to have fun?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Pub**

"Look! There're seats over there." Tonks pointed.

The moment they walked into pub, Remus felt very uncomfortable. He was obviously the only adult over thirty in the pub. He was surrounded by crazy muggle in the late teens or those who had just entered their twenties.

The hairstyles were astonishing and seemed impossible that the muggles had obtained such hairstyles without magic. He saw one boy who was nearly bald but the patch of hair he did have was spiked down the middle and it was completely green.

"Are you sure about this place?" Remus whispered in Tonks' ear. Bill's was young and his pony tail and earring made him look as though he belong. And Tonks bright pink hair made her easily blend in with the crowd. Remus, however, stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Oh Yes. Doesn't it look exciting? Look at all the lights." Tonks said as all three of them sat down.

"I got to hand it to these muggles; they sure look like they know how to have fun." Bill smiled at the dance crowd. Remus hoped that neither of them wanted to dance.

"Oh look at these!" Tonks took a small shiny piece of paper off the table, "it's there menu with all their drinks."

Bill looked over Tonks shoulder (which made a knot in Remus' stomach) "Orange-you'd-glad-I-didn't-say-bannana. The forget-me not"

"The face-slap. Loud bang. Fire burn." Tonks continue to list out drinks.

"Sounds like names Fred and George created these names." Bill snickered.

Bill's eyes were meandering all over the pub, not focusing on one spot for more than a few seconds.

"What are looking for?" Remus wondered.

"Fleur." Tonks spoke immediately, "He invited her, and she said she might make it."

"Oh?" Remus said excitedly. He did not know why, but he liked the fact that Bill was interested in someone either than Tonks.

"It's not a big deal." Bill argued.

"He fancies her!" Tonks mocked and Bill's cheek immediately turned bright red.

"I do not. I just think she can be a nice person to be around. Oh Shut up!" Bill said as Tonks started to laugh.

"Can I help you folks out?" A young woman wearing a bright yellow shirt walked over to their table.

"Oh yes, I think I'll try one of your purple passion." Tonks ordered.

"I'll have Forget-me-not." Bill spoke.

Remus felt an increase amount of pressure when they all looked at him, "Just a bottle of water."

"What? You are not going to try these drinks?" Tonks said disappointedly.

"Tonks these drinks have… alcohol?" Remus said subconsciously, "I want to be able to be alive tomorrow?"

Tonks looked at the women and said "We'll also take six shots your strongest vodka."

"No problem." The woman giggled.

"Tonight! Lets _all_ have fun!" Tonks demanded.

Remus put on a fake smile, knowing that he might regret the next few hours of his life.

**Author's Comment: If I get more ****REVIEWS****, I will post two MORE chapters instead of one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The punch**

"Blimey!" Bill gasped as they each finished their second shot.

"That was BRILLIANT!" Tonks shouted.

"Ughh… Hmhh, ummm yeah." Remus left out a nervous laugh. In all actuality he was trying with all his might not to throw up.

"This is fun! Maybe we should try another shot. I think they had a whole list of shots on the back of that menu." Tonks smiled.

" 'Eello" a beautiful voice said from behind. Remus felt a weird sensation when he turned around and saw Fleur Delacour.

"Hello!" Bill unexpectedly stood up. He looked as though his whole world had turned upside down.

" 're you enjoying vis place?" Fleur took a seat in between Bill and Tonks. "Vemus? Vat are you doing here? Are you 'ere for ve order?"

"No?" Remus said embarrassed, "I just thought I join the fun?"

" 'Ern't you a vit old for vis kind of seen?" Fleur stated the obviously.

Remus didn't say anything because he knew that Fleur was right. He had no idea why he was out with people half his age. Now that he thought about it, he did the math in his head, and he realized that he started Hogwarts before either Fleur or Tonks were even born.

Tonks, who could read Remus' body language, intervene and said "You're never too old to let your hair down. And by the looks of it, Remus needed a new hairstyle."

"Vut he has zhort hair." Fleur said, not understanding the figure of speech. Bill whispered in her ear, trying to explain the metaphor.

Within in a few seconds she started to laugh uncontrollably. Lupin hated that the spotlight was still on his age.

"Oh Bill. Vits a lot funnier vhen you explain it." Fleur continued to laugh.

Tonks leaned over towards Remus and pretended that she was about to throw up. She was obviously annoyed by Fluer's laughing as well.

"I think it's time for more drinks!" Tonks yelled and before they knew it, they each had two more shots in front of them.

Bill was trying to show Fleur (who obviously hadn't been to a bar before) the best way to take a shot.

"Do you just want to take them Remus?" Tonks asked.

"Er, yeah, if you want to?" Remus shyly agreed even though he was starting to feel the effects of the two shots he had taken earlier.

"Well by the time genius over there figures it out," she whispered as she pointed at Fleur, "It'll probably be closing times." She handed Lupin a shot.

"For better times." Tonks smiled.

"For better times." Lupin repeated as they both took a shot. This time the shot felt as though it was burning a hole in his esophagus. He couldn't help it but start coughing uncontrollably.

"Oh vhat look painful" Fleur commented on Remus' inexperience.

"It's really not. You just have to do it!" Tonks suggested. "Go on then."

Remus was still coughing when Fleur and Bill took their shots.

"A b-bit… strong… isn't it?" Remus said still coughed. At this point he was really starting to feel light headed and dizzy.

"It's not bad?" Tonks smiled as Fleur started to make awful faces, as if she just took a bite of a lemon dipped in tobacco sauce.

"Ohhh vhats awful." Fleur moaned.

"Your face is a quite fun to look at though." Tonks said. Right then both Tonks and Remus both busted out laughing. Bill was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Vits not funny!" Fleur whined, which only fueled their laughter. Even Bill started to chuckle.

"Looks like you guys are having?" Two muggle men walked over to their table. They were both wearing bright shirts with the different muggle bands on it. Their hair was long and nearly reached their shoulders. They had more piercing then Remus could imagine; some on their eyebrows, lips, and nose.

"Do you ladies want to join us at the bar? We can buy you a drink?" The guys were obviously flirting with the Fleur and Tonks (although they were paying more attention to Fleur).

"There fine!" Bill's voice somehow got deeper.

"Are vey free drinks? Vhy not?" Fleur wondered, not realizing that these guys were flirting with her. Remus did not know what to say. For some reason he did not want Tonks to join them, but he didn't feel like he had the right to tell her what to do.

"She's fine!" Bill insisted.

"Hey if the ladies want to leave and join us, why not? How about you?" The guy invited Tonks.

"Umm, no. I think I'm good!" Tonks asserted, which made Remus feel so happy! He wasn't that boring and she actually preferred to stay.

"You're loss…" The guy said rudely, as though he never had been rejected in his life. "But she looks like she a life of a party. What's your name gorgeous?"

"Fleur." She smiled which made the muggles laugh like teenage girls.

"I said she fine!" Bill said more definitive.

"Hey mate, if she wants to leave, then obviously the problem is with you and not with us." The muggle bellowed.

"Why would she want to spend another second with a geek and grandpa?" The other muggle said, only confirming the fact Remus was too old for this pub.

"And you think she would want to hang out with freaks wearing shirts that have bugs on them and guys who call them queen? They're not good enough to be kings?" Bill stood up standing in between Fleur and the muggles.

"Queen and The Beatles?" Both muggles looked dumbfounded, "Fleur if you want to have a great night, then you definitely want to be with us and not with someone who doesn't know John Lennon."

"Back off." Bill pushed one of the muggles.

Tonks stood up and nudged Remus, "Maybe we should get out of here. I'll try to drag Fleur away from the muggles. Would you mind getting Bill before he makes a foul of himself?"

"Er, yeah. Okay?" Remus said apprehensively. He was never the one to break up fights and he hated confrontation. He walked towards Bill noticing the pushing was starting to escalate. "Bill, lets just go." However, before he could get a grab him, Remus felt a huge punch to the face.

**Chapter 6 Preview: What happens when Tonks comforts Remus?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's comment:**** I hope you are all enjoying my story and I have so much more planned out, but I was hoping I am heading in the right direction. So if you could PLEASE ****REVIEW**** to let me know if I am heading in the right direction.s**

**Chapter 6 Tonks' Move**

"What happened?" Remus uttered when he realized he was lying flat on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tonks came to his rescue and kneeled down next to him, "The muggle punched you. He was aiming for Bill, but he kind of hit you by mistake."

"Kind of?" Remus said frustrated. Remus head was killing him. He placed his hand on his forehead and he could feel the intense pressure near his eye.

"It looks like it might bruise; I would treat it now, but there's too many muggles around." Tonks whispered.

Despite the fact that Remus was on the ground, the fight was still going on. The two muggles had now ganged up on Bill. Bill was pushing and shoving, and he was able to throw in a couple of punches. Fleur was cowering behind Bill and begging them to stop.

"YOU ALL NEED TO LEAVE!" The man behind of the bar shouted. A group of young men were pushing the two muggle trouble-makers, Bill, and Fleur out of the Pub, "You can take this OUTSIDE!"

"Bill, vhat's going on?" Fleur was completely frightened.

"Fleur stay with me!" Bill grabbed her hand as they were sucked into the crowd.

"OUT!" The bartender yelled as they were pushing the majority crowd out the door. Although it was Bill and the two muggles who were fighting, nearly half the crowd was pushed out the pub. The bartender neglected to notice that Tonks and Remus were still on the ground.

"We should get you off the ground!" Tonks grabbed Lupin's hand and guided him to a nearby booth.

"This is so stupid." Remus mumbled. "I wasn't expecting to be beaten up tonight." He was really starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, and he felt silly that after few drinks he was easily knocked down.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Tonks said as they sat down.

"Here, take this." Tonks picked up an abandoned drink that was still filled with ice. Tonks took the cup and put it against Remus' bruised eye. The cool glass brought great relief to Remus' pain.

"I'm sure it's painful now, but I'm sure it'd be a funny story to share later." Tonks smiled.

"Yeah, you remember that one time when I got beaten up by that crazy muggle whose face was covered with metal. Or was it the one with blue hair that hit me?"

Tonks started to laugh, "Muggles sure do like to fight with their hands… Remus I'm sorry I dragged you here. If anyone is to blame, it's me." Tonks took the glass off and put her hand on Remus injury.

Having her hand on his face was a weird sensation. It had been a long time since he had genuine human contact.

"It's not your fault. You were right, I needed to get out." Lupin looked at the ground, "I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself… besides I'm not sorry to be with you."

Unexpectedly, Remus felt Tonks' hand clasp his face. She raised his face up so that their eyes were at the same level. She spontaneously pressed her lips against his lips. The kiss was full with passion and for the first time in his life, Remus felt happy. Someone wanted to be with him; someone wasn't afraid to be with him.

However, after one second of happiness, he was overwhelmed with great sense of fear. He immediately grabbed her and pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" Remus blurted as he covered his mouth with his hand.

But when he looked at Tonks, she looked utterly confused and frustrated. The fact that she wasn't saying anything only made the moment more awkward. Remus couldn't help but look away. The silence felt like an eternity; but before he knew it, she took off in a rush.

Remus wanted to call after her, but she impulsively turned around and walked straight up to him. She didn't yell but instead whispered. "How dare you Remus!" She turned around and ran out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's comment:**** I hope you are all enjoying my story and I have so much more planned out, but I was hoping I am heading in the right direction. So if you could PLEASE ****REVIEW**** to let me know if I am heading in the right direction.**

**Chapter 7 The Dramatic hyperbole**

Remus stumbled into the Grimmauld kitchen that next morning with every inch of his body in pain. As he sat down he realized that this was the worst place for someone with a hangover. Molly was banging her pots and pans around; Arthur, Mundungus, and Moody were engaging in a loud conversation; Sirius was tapping his spoon, with each tap sounding louder than the last.

"Did you see the article the Prophet wrote this morning?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, the Minister is getting more paranoid by the second." Moody grunted.

"Maybe it could be a good thing, if there are you-know-who supporters working in the ministry, maybe they'll catch them during this witch hunt." Arthur said optimistically.

"With my experience though, it is easy for the bad guy to slip through the cracks." Mundungus chuckled.

Remus was keeping quiet, hoping that no one would ask about his bruised eye. Nonetheless, everyone was use to seeing Remus with injuries and they usually never asked about it. They knew Lupin didn't like talking about his lycanthropy.

"Arthur, did you know your son went out of town with that child last night?" Molly said to her husband as she handed him a cup of tea.

"Bill? And Fleur… you really need to talk about her more politely." Arthur responded.

"I suggested that Bill and Tonks go out for a relaxing night…"

Athur interrupted her, "He's not interested in Tonks. How many times are we going to have you tell you that, Molly?"

Molly continued on ignoring her husband, "… and then that _girl_ rudely joined them and then she forced Bill to fight with some muggles."

"I'm sure you are just exaggerating Molly." Arthur said skeptically.

"Are they mad?" Moody grunted, "Causing trouble! With muggles! Bringing too much attention to themselves!"

"He needed nice time out in the town!" Molly insisted.

"These young people don't take the seriousness of the situation. They just go out parading the town… pretending that these aren't dark times." Moody pounded his fist.

Remus felt a strong pit in his stomach. No one knew that he was out with Tonks, Bill, and Fleur last night. Why would they suspect him going out with them? He just hoped they'd never found out what really happened.

The door opened and Remus' heart sunk so low the moment he saw Tonks. Lupin hadn't spoken to her since last night. He knew he would have to face her sooner or later, but he's never been in this kind of situation before and didn't know how to apologize. He did not know how to handle it, but apparently Tonks thought the best solution was to pretend that Lupin wasn't even the room.

"Tonks! Thank you!" Molly said frantically, "You were with Bill last night before Fleur interrupted your outing. Was it _her_ idea to go the muggle pub and force Bill to fight?"

"That is a dramatic view at what happened." Tonks sat down next to Sirius which was the farthest seat away from Lupin.

"What were you doing out anyways!" Moody demanded.

"What does it matter what I do on my night off?" Tonks defended. Before Moody could argue, Bill came walking through the door and joined them at the table.

"Bill, are you okay? You could have been hurt or worst killed last night." Molly smothered Bill.

"Mom. I'm fine." Bill nudged her away.

"Did those muggles hurt you?" Molly said examining every inch of her son.

"How do muggles fight?" Arthur said curiously.

"They'd barely touched me. I know how to defend myself without using my wand. There were some words exchange and a few pushes. But I promise you, I am okay. However, Remus did take a strong punch to the face. But look at him, he's fine too!" Bill said casually.

The entire table looked over at Remus and they just stared at him awkwardly. Remus never felt so uncomfortable in his entire life. He could just feel the intense staring as they were all probably judging him.

"You were with them last night?" Moody said surprised.

"I may, um, have….popped my head in a bit." Remus said shamefully.

"You were with them, in a muggle pub?" Sirius said, although it looked as though he was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Um, for a few minutes." Lupin mumbled.

"How was it? Why wasn't I invited?" Arthur said jealously.

"It really wasn't that much fun." Remus said trying to avoid eye contact with Tonks.

"Next time, make sure you guys invite me." Arthur insisted, but Molly just smacked him against the back his head.

"Don't worry, there won't be a next time!" Tonks said firmly giving Remus a deep angry look.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's comment:**** I appreciate all the reviews. And if I get a few more reviews, I'll post TWO chapters tomorrow.**

**Chapter 8 We can't**

Remus tried to keep the previous night's events quiet, but Arthur was overwhelmed with enthusiasm. He kept asking questions like what music did the muggles listen to, what where they were wearing, and what kind drinks they'd had. It was question after question after question. It'll only brought unnecessary attention to him.

"There music is made by bugs?" Arthur exclaimed, later that day, after he forced Lupin to describe the shirt the muggles were wearing.

"Yeah, um, I really didn't get a good look." Lupin said covering his face in the newspaper. He knew Arthur meant well, but he couldn't help but think that the others were probably laughing at him behind his back..

"Fascinating? Roaches… Is what the band was called?" Arthur smiled.

"I think Moody needed me." Lupin tried to creep away out of the room.

"But I have so many more questions."

"Oh, leave him alone Arthur!" Molly demanded.

"But Molly… if you only let me go next time-" Arthur begged, but Lupin left the room.

All Lupin wanted was peace and quiet, and away from all the judgment. Away from Arthur's questions; away from Sirius' resentful tone every time he ask "Did you have fun last night?"; and away from Mundungus' snickering.

Unfortunately he couldn't get away from the emotions that were filling his head. He thought he could go into the drawing room, hoping that he could collect his thoughts.

But when he entered the drawing room he saw Tonks standing up against a corner. He had not spoken to Tonks all day, but by the tone of her voice this morning, she wanted nothing to do with him.

Tonks had not noticed that Lupin was standing in the door way, so he hoped he could sneak off. Unfortunately, Tonks heard the floor crept and their eyes met.

"Um I didn't mean to disturb you… I'll just go?" Remus started to back off.

"Wait, I've wanted to talk to you." Tonks got up and closed the door so the two could be alone.

"Er… Me?" Remus said surprised.

"Yeah YOU!" Tonks voice became more define. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Tonks stood next to Remus, but she could tell that he looked dumbfounded, "Remus, listen to me clearly! When a girl kisses you, you don't push her away like she's the black plague."

"We were both off our heads. We were tanked! I just didn't think, we should be… you were jumping in the moment."

"I wasn't really that drunk."

"Really?"

"Remus. How can you be so thick? Are you telling me you haven't been leading me on?"

"What?" Lupin nervously laughed, "Of course not!" He did have feelings for Tonks, but he never thought in million years something would actually happen between the two of them.

"Haven't you been noticing the fact that I like you Remus, and I been trying to spend more time with you. You haven't notice a change in my attitude towards you?"

Remus didn't say anything at first. He couldn't lie to himself; he did noticing that something was going on between the two of them. Although, he just thought it was all in his head.

"It would," Remus began to speak. He wanted to admit that Tonks made him feel alive, and that when she kissed him, he never felt so happy. But for some reason, he decided to say, "be a mistake if anything happened between the two of us. It'd be inappropriate and unprofessional."

Remus thought that he was letting her down politely, but he noticed tears starting to fill her eyes. He knew that he had screwed up completely.

"I'm sorry," Remus tried to grab her hand but she immediately snatched it away.

"Piss off Remus, and don't talk to me." Tonks ran out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Comments: Thanks for all the reviews! Instead of making one large, I'd split them into two chapters: chapter Chapter 9 and 10. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 9 Paired off**

"They can be ANYWHERE!" Moody grunted as he began the Order's meeting the next morning, "They are looking for the weak and vulnerable. I think we should be on guard."

Moody reached his pockets and grabbed a map of Brittan and surrounding areas. Although it appeared that May-eye had made notes on the map, it looked as if toddler scribbled on it randomly. "Now Bill, you need to keep checking Diagon Alley, especially Gringotts. Vance and Jones, I need you guys to go out a couple of towns over and check on the villagers there. And finally I need Tonks and Remus to head off to Brum… the minister is said to visiting there."

"Is that really necessary?" Tonks moaned.

"Tonks? Don't complain! It is your duty!" Moody declared.

"I'll go!" Sirius suggested, "No one in Brum is going to suspect a dog is anything more than a dog."

"I know it's my duty, I just think I can do it on my own. I am sure Remus would prefer to take Arthur to an English pub anyways." Tonks explained.

Moody (who ignored Mr. Weasley's hopeful smile) insisted, "Tonks! Why must you constantly waste my time by arguing? You know that being in pairs is safer and smarter. And no Sirius, stopping asking me questions you already know the answers to."

After the meeting and everyone disperse as they had received their instructions. Remus saw that Tonks had run up to Moody again. He could not hear exactly what they were saying, but it was obvious that she was trying to get him to rearrange her duties.

"I'll switch with Vance!" Tonks begged.

"Tonks stop throwing a tantrum and GO!" Moody ordered.

Tonks came stomping over to Remus. "Are you ready yet? I don't have time to wait for you?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm ready, but are you sure?" Remus said taken aback from her tone.

"Lets just do this," Tonks stretched out her arm. Remus looked at her and could tell that she deeply despised him at this moment. After their last conversation, he had assumed that Tonks wanted to be as far away him as possible. But since their duties came first, both of them were going to have to suck it up. Lupin grabbed her arm and both of them intertwined with the environment as they apparited to Brum.

Remus was awed when they arrived in Victoria square. The magenta sky accentuated the design of the muggle statues and buildings, that the beauty could not be described by Lupin's inexperience eyes.

"Are you going to let go of my arm or not?" Tonks rudely asked.

"Sorry." Lupin removed his hand quickly.

But she didn't wait for the apology as she began walking around the street. "God! There is nothing happening here, why is Mad-eye so paranoid. Why on earth did Mad-eye think I needed someone to babysit me?"

Remus was not sure if he wanted her to respond or not, because she kept asking question after question. It was bit annoying, and Remus kind of wanted to tell her to shut up, but due to the state of their relationship, he thought it would make more sense if just kept quiet and ignored her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Late night shift**

After an half an hour, Tonks had not stopped blabbering and it had reached a point where Lupin stopped listening. "I passed my Aurors exams. I may have struggled slightly, but I passed. If the ministry sees me as qualified candidate, I certainly want to be taken seriously!"

"Can you just…" Remus had enough and wanted to tell her to be quiet, but he was able to hold her tongue.

But Tonks was not so forgiving, "What? Go on Remus? Say what you want to say! Remember, there is nothing going on between the two us. I would hardly call us best of mates, so please, be free to say what you want to say."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I'm difficult?"

"Tonks, we wouldn't have inducted you in the order if you weren't fit for the job. So stop being so thick and anxious… and be more focused. You're head isn't in the right place. Besides how can you judge me about being insecure when you seemed to be full of it?" Lupin's words didn't come out as quite as he hoped.

He just realized he sounded like pompous git so he tried to apologize, "I didn't mean to say…"

Instead of being mature and continue with their conversation, Tonks' childishly sped up her walking so she wouldn't be side by side with him. She was a few yards ahead when she turned into the alley.

"I'm trying to talk to you!" Lupin ran after her.

"Well I'm not listening."

"See, this is why you're so difficult."

Unexpectedly, Tonks stopped so abruptly that Lupin almost ran into her. She turned around and uttered, "Can I ask you something?"

Lupin nodded.

"Why do you care?"

He didn't know what she meant by this and he couldn't help but look thunderstruck.

"I mean," Tonks elaborated "I mean you obviously care enough to want to be with me, I mean a least before the disaster night. And I know you think highly of me. I guess I am asking you, do you care about me?"

"I already said it would be unprofessional…"

Tonks interrupted, "I know what you said Remus. But I want to know how you feel about me?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I matters to me," Tonks moved closer to Lupin so that they were only inches apart, "I care about you. I can't help but think that you care about me. I want to be with you Remus."

Remus literally did not know what to say. It was as if his heart and his head were having a debate with each other.

"I just…" before Remus could say anything else a large bottle broke against his head and he fell straight to ground! His eye sight became blurred; he put his hand to the back of head and felt the blood shampooing his hair; his ears were ringing loudly.

Despite his congested hearing, he was able to make up what was happening around his surroundings. He heard certain key words like _give me your money…_ or _get off me …_or _keep quiet _and he kept hearing the word _slash_. Most importantly he heard the word '_Help_'!

When Lupin's vision finally cleared up, he was horror struck at what he was seeing. A muggle man was on top of Tonks and he had a knife to her face. Tonks and the man were struggling, and even though she was trying to reach for wand in her pocket, she did not really stand a chance since most of his weight was on her, making her nearly paralyzed.

Something came over Remus; it was as if another person was inside him as he thought, "Expelliarmus!" The knife flew out of the man's hand. As the man didn't really understand what was happening, Remus ran up to and pulled him off of Tonks. An immense feeling of hate came over Remus and he grabbed the man's head and began pounded it against the ground. BAM! The man's skull vibrated against the concrete ground hard. BAM! The man became sluggish and in extreme pain. BAM! The man eyes started to roll behind his head. BAM! The man body started to become more lifeless.

"Remus! Stop!" Tonks came over to him and grabbed his arms, forcing Remus to stop pounding the man's head, "Oh God, Remus please stop!"

**Chapter 11 Preview: With the close encounter, will Remus finally let down his wall? Will he open himself to Tonks?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Lean on**

After Tonks did a simple charm to heal the muggle's wounds, she wiped his memory away. They pushed his unconscious body to aside, knowing the man would wake up in a few moments confused and with a terrible headache.

"Let's go!" Tonks said as she grabbed Lupin's arm and pulled him out of the alley. Lupin wasn't sure how long they were running, but the two were running as fast as they could.

Finally Tonks stopped once they apparently reached an empty park. They were both out of breath and unable to speak. Remus looked at his hands to realize that they were covered in blood. He tried to wipe the blood on his coat. He couldn't believe he let his emotions take over him like that.

Due to long awkward silence between them, Lupin felt obligated to speak, "I, uh, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Tonks, however, was not saying anything and still had her back to him.

Remus walked closer to her, "Look, I didn't mean for it to get so out of control. Please, forgive me."

But unexpectedly Tonks turned around and hugged Remus tightly. "Remus, I was so scared." He was taken aback by this response. He noticed her heavy tears falling on his jacket and her hair changed a deep blue.

"I thought he was going to kill me." Tonks cried. Remus could feel the raw emotions emitting from Tonks, and he couldn't help but hold her tightly.

"It's okay." Remus whispered.

Tonks broke free from the hug, and said "It's so embarrassing." Tonks whipped the tears from her eyes and sat down on a nearby bench.

"That's rubbish. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Lupin sat next to her.

"No, it is very embarrassing. I just gutted when I saw his knife. I just stood there and didn't do anything," Tonks tried to catch her breath, "With you-know-who on the rise, I shouldn't be frightened about a muggle… I guessed I never face death before, or at least I have never been that close to death. I guess it's becoming more real to me." Tears started to fall down her cheek.

Remus wiped the tears from her face. This was almost a completely different Tonks. He was used to seeing her so alive and bold; seeing her upset and vulnerable was unnatural.

She leaned in and Remus could tell that she was going to kiss him. There were a million thoughts filling his head telling him not to let her kiss him. However, on a quick whim, he decided to let her kiss him.

She hovered an inch from her face and it was as if the whole word stopped. Her lips lightly pressed against his lips. He could feel that she had put so much more passion into the kiss.

As Tonks started to move closer to him and leaned on top of him, she broke free from kiss and placed her hands around his neck. As she moved in for another kiss, Remus's was once again overwhelmed with fear. As she was inches away, he said "Tonks wait."

Tonks, a few inches away, didn't look mad but utterly disappointed. "Remus, please. I care about you so much. I know you do too. Please!"

She moved in closer to kiss him, but he stopped her and said, "I can't. I just…" He took a long deep breath and decided to be honest with her. "I'm scared, Tonks."

"Of what?" She said sympathetically.

Remus looked deep in her eyes and said, "…of everything. I'm afraid of everything."

Tonks did not say anything, but she could tell that he was genuinely afraid of getting hurt. She felt that words weren't necessary at that exact moment; she just grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

**Chapter 12 Preview: How does Tonks thank Lupin?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's comments:** **Thank you all for the reviews and I appreciate them very much; the reviews encourages me to try to post a chapter at least once day. :)****  
**

**Chapter 12 Give me a Chance**

"Everything went find last night?" Kingsley asked Remus and Tonks the next day. Tonks and Remus just stared at each other for a moment, not knowing who was going to answer Kingsley's question.

Nothing magically relevant happened with the rest of their patrol last night, and both Remus and Tonks promised not to talk about what happened with the muggle attack with the others.

"Just got the opportunity for sightseeing. Nothing happened in Birmingham. Quite boring actually." Remus finally responded.

"Moody will probably send you to a playground next week, or somewhere else random. He isn't going to be satisfied until every atom on this planet is checked." Kingsley insinuated.

"Maybe we should get Dumbledore opinion on the matter?" Mundungus suggested, "I need a break."

"Please do talk to him!" Sirius said sarcastically, "Because I am doing a lot of extra work around here and I just think I need a night off. You guys couldn't imagine the stress I endure daily."

"And might I ask you how long it took you to think up that comment?" Snape walked into the room.

"Don't take too much from it… besides I wasn't talking to you." Sirius sneered.

"I am glad you are able to laugh and joke, while others are putting their life on the line." Snape accentuated.

"You guys are putting your life on the line? I had no idea." Sirius went back to his sarcastic tone.

While Sirius and Snape continued to argue, Remus noticed Tonks slowly getting up from the table, and quietly headed out of the room. He felt the natural urge to follow her. He waited a few more moments so that the others would not think he was going after Tonks.

The moment the basement's door closed, Remus found himself lightly running to catch up for her. As he went to the ground floor, he heard Mrs. Black's portrait yelling, "Filthy product of a BETRAYAL to MY family!" He had feared that Tonks might have left without saying goodbye, but then he heard the floor creep above him.

When Remus had finally reached upstairs, he saw that the light was on in the drawing room. When he popped his head, he saw Tonks was staring at the Black's family tapestry.

"You okay, Tonks?" Remus said closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, I am… I appreciate you not telling them what happened last night."

"No problem." He walked up next to her and lightly brushed the hair from her face, but when she turned to look at him, he immediately flinched his hand away, "Sorry." He didn't know what made him do that.

She let out a nervous laugh, "I think about them a lot now a days."

"Who?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"My mum and dad," she said pointing the scorched part of the wall. "Silly isn't it. These people haven't ever lays eyes on me, and yet they see me as _filthy product_."

"You shouldn't take too much from a portrait."

"Yeah, but my mum fell in love with someone knowing that she would lose her entire family…This pure-blood mania stole her family from her, they stole it from me. I don't know half these people on this wall. Did you know that I never spoken to Sirius before he went to jail. I didn't really quite understood what was happening when he went to jail… And he barely speaks to me now. There's no connection, not in a family kind of way."

"I think it hard for Sirius to trust people again, especially family." Remus said empathetically.

"But, all-in-all, I don't think me mum regrets her decision, choosing my dad. I don't think she could get quite happier. Choosing someone she loved despite the fact that he isn't perfect... He still doesn't know how to pick his socks up from the ground."

Remus knew that Tonks had learned so much from her mother's choices. It may have been possible that someone could truly love someone despite the fact he wasn't pureblood, but instead muggle-born. Maybe Tonks too had the ability to overlook Remus's flaws.

"So I just realize," Tonks broke the silence, "That I never properly thanked you for saving my life last night."

"You don't have to." Remus insisted.

"No, I know the perfect way to thank you." Tonks put on a mischievous smile, "I am going to give the opportunity to take me out?"

"Out?" Remus mumbled.

"Go steady? Or on date? Or how ever the kids are saying it now a days?"

Remus was awe-struck.

"Nothing too serious, just give me a chance?" she leaned in and kissed him on his cheek, "Please Remus?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's comment****: Thanks you all for the reviews! I appreciate it very much!**

**Chapter 13 NERVES**

Later that day Lupin found himself in the basement alone. He wasn't quite sure how it happened, but somehow Tonks convinced Remus to go out with her that night. However, it was not until midday when he realized that it was actually going to happen.

He never felt so nervous before in his entire life. He found himself pacing back and forth. His hand was literally trembling. He had tried on at least four different outfits. These were not the same nerves he felt the night before a transformation. It was different. Remus felt that if one thing could go wrong tonight, it would go wrong and everything would be messed up between the two of them.

A small tap on his back caused him to slightly jump as someone was saying, "What were you planning on…?"

Lupin turned around to see that it was just Sirius.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you? Why are you so jumpy?" Sirius sat down across from him.

"Ummm, just a lot on my plate, I guess." Lupin muttered. No one knew what was happening between him and Tonks, and he wasn't quite ready to tell anyone.

"Anyways what were you planning on doing this evening since you finally have a night off? Did you wanna help me with Buckbeat?" Sirius suggested, "He always helps me calm me. He is a great person to talk to?"

He was starting to feel guilty that he hadn't told Sirius that he was going out. Ever since Lupin rejoined the order, he was staying at the Grimmuald place. He moved in partly because this house was slightly better than where he was living before, but mainly he didn't want Sirius to be alone.

"I don't think I can join you?" he said tensely.

"Are you enjoying a nice kip?" Sirius assumed, "Maybe a night's rest can help you."

"No, actually, I have… er… plans." Remus spoke vaguely.

"Plans?" Sirius said confused. Out of all the people in the order, Sirius was most close to Remus. The fact that Lupin had plans that Sirius was not aware about, kind of shocked him, "What are you doing? Something for the order?"

"No I'm not doing anything for order tonight?"

"Then what are you doing?"

Lupin keep quiet, it's not that he didn't want to tell Sirius about his date, it just wasn't the place or the time.

"What are you doing that you can't tell me? It's nowhere near a full moon?" Sirius repeated.

"It's really nothing, Sirius you're overacting!" Lupin insisted.

"Just tell me then?" Sirius was starting to get frustrating.

"God, no! Why can't I have just one thing to myself? I don't have to tell you everything Sirius! So stop sounding so desperate and back off." Remus yelled.

Apparently, this had ticked Sirius off so much that he abruptly stood up and while he was heading for the door, he said "Piss off."

"Sirius," Lupin said as Sirius had reached the door, "I just, I'm…" Lupin wanted to tell Sirius about Tonks. He wanted to tell Sirius how he got so nervous around her; how she made him feel so happy; he wanted tell someone how he was really falling for her, but instead he said, "I'm just going out for myself. I do need time for myself, you know."

"Well, have fun then." Sirius said but with a heavy tone of anger.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 A bit early**

It had been time for Remus to leave Grimmuald place. He decided it was best to leave without saying goodbye to Sirius, since their last conversation didn't go so well.

He was terribly afraid that he was going to be late to pick her up. He was supposed to show up at eight o'clock at Tonk's address: 143 Hen Toe Street. Her bright pink house was very square and tall, and it was squeezed in between two muggle homes which were twice the size.

Unfortunately, Remus slightly miscalculated his timing and had showed up to her house an hour early. Remus found himself behind a large bush on the corner of the street deciding whether he should leave or not. Standing here made him feel uneasy and he began losing his confidence. He was arguing with himself at why he had agreed to go out with Tonks tonight.

"Are you seriously trying to hide from me?" Tonks had apparated behind him?

Lupin jumped, "Why are going around sneaking up on people?"

"Why are you hiding outside? You could have just come to the door?"

"I'm a bit early?... But I wasn't hiding." Lupin understated.

"A bit?" Tonks smiled, "Are those llilyrnations?"

"Yeah, I got them for you?" Remus handed her the flowers that were a mixed breed of carnations and lilies. He was trying to convince himself that he had bought the flowers to be polite and not to impress her.

"Thanks," she grabbed the flowers and took a great whiff of them, "They're lovely. Did you fancy a cup of tea before we head out? Or would you rather have me bring it out here so you can have more time with the bushes?"

"I'll join you inside, if you wouldn't mind?" Remus, trying to act cool, smiled.

When he walked into her home, he immediately noticed how the architecture of the house looked completely upside down, with her carpeted purple ceiling and the indigo floor which ironically looked like a ceiling; and her walls consisted of hundreds of mirrors.

"Have a seat." Tonks suggested, "I'm just going to put these in some water."

Remus was not sure how he was going to have a seat. Tonks' couch was not exactly the most conventional piece of furniture. Her green couch wass centered in the middle of the room, but it was completely squared off, and there no spaces to let you in. Inside of the square consisted of a pile of clothes, books, papers, and other knickknacks.

Tonks walked back into the room with two cups of tea. She somehow managed to jump over the back of the couch without spilling a single drop and sat down.

"Come sit."

Lupin hesitantly stepped over the couch one leg at a time, "Nice place you have here."

"I finally got my own place last year. Me mum and dad were quite upset when I moved out, and they thought I might have made a few wrong designing choices."

"I like it?"

"You're not just saying that to be nice?"

"No, I quite mean it. It matches your personality perfectly?" and then he said sarcastically, "So it's boring, dull, and average."

"And you forgot peaceful." She smiled.

After a few more moments, both of them had finished their tea. Lupin noticed that Tonks was still wearing an old pair of baggy jeans and Weird sisters t-shirt. He had assumed that he had interrupted her by showing up early.

"Umm, I can wait here if you wanted to get ready?" Remus smiled.

Tonks, who started to blush, said, "I am ready."

"Oh?" Lupin said awkwardly, especially when he realized that he was way too dressed up compared to her.

"You ready to go then?" Tonks said tossing her empty cup in the middle of the floor, contributing to the growing pile of junk.

"Yeah," Lupin said neatly putting his cup aside, "where did you want to go?"

Tonks hopped back over the couch and said, "Oh I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Lupin struggled getting over the couch.

Tonks put on jean jacket and said, "Yeah. Don't worry, you won't get punch this time."

Lupin left out a nervous laugh, "Good."

Tonks started laughing hysterically as she reminisced that night, "You got juiced up pretty fast; you can't hold liquor well, can you?"

"I wasn't that juiced up?"

"Now that I'm thinking, that guy barely touched you. A light breeze would have knocked you down."

"I'm glad you are having a good laugh about this. I am quite the joker."

"The joker who can't tell time," She said as they were headed out the door, "a whole hour early? Remus, you really need to get yourself a watch."

"You really are not going to tell me what we're doing tonight?" Remus hesitated, as they walked out on her front porch.

As they were separated only by a few inches, she stretched her arm out and said "you're just going to have to wait and see." Remus, who felt both excited and frightened, grabbed her hand and before he knew it, they had apparated away from Hen Toe Street.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Sorry, that I posted this chapter later (in the day) than I planned! But I am still determined to post a chapter a day!**

**Chapter 15 The Date?**

As soon as Remus and Tonks left Hen Toe Street, they arrived at a large grassy field and the first thing Remus had heard were hundreds of voices.

Tonks started walking towards the voices and said, "I hope it hasn't started yet."

"Where are we?" Lupin said as he tried to catch up to Tonks.

"Eaves Lends Park." Tonks said. As they reached the top of the hill, he saw the grassy field below was congested with hundreds of young witches and wizards sitting on the grass. "There having a concert tonight. There's going to be The Salt Bees, The Charm Students, The Wanders, and I also found out the Weird Sisters were also going to be playing, and there was no way I could miss them."

"Oh?" Lupin tried to sound excited as they struggled getting down the hill. Although, he had no idea who any of those bands were. It wasn't as if he was looking for a big special date, but a concert filled with teenagers and young twenty-ish adults was not exactly on the top of his list.

Everyone was sitting in front of a large stage made of bright yellow and orange tiles and the background that was bewitched to look like solar systems.

"There's a spot!" Tonks said enthusiastically. They struggled to fight through the crowd, but somehow they managed to find a spot nearly right in front of the stage.

"Great spot!" She said excited.

"Yeah?" Remus said anxiously.

Tonks had reached inside her purse and grabbed a large fluffy pink blanket and placed it on the ground.

"Tonks! Is that you?" A young girl and a few others guys came running over to them.

"Shiah?" Tonks gave her a great hug. Remus stood back, wondering if Tonks had invited them too. _Was this a group outing, and not an actually date?_

"Even with that impressive Auror job, I knew you wouldn't miss this concert. It's supposed to be a concert of the year!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Tonks said surprised.

Remus, who was hiding behind Tonks, tried to distant himself as far as possible. _Was Tonks unable to find someone else to accompany her to the concert? Was Lupin her last choice?_

"I didn't really know I was coming?" Shiah explained, "All my friends have gone out to bigger and better jobs. I wasn't going to show up at all until my mom made me come along with my brothers and his friends. He graduated from Hogwarts last year and you'd think she start trusting him."

This was probably the most awkward moment in his life. He had just realized why he recognized Shiah's brothers and his friends. He had taught them two years ago in his Defense against the Dark Arts class.

"I'm so sorry! Didn't mean to be rude," Tonks grabbed Lupin's hand and tugged him into the conversation and said, "This is Remus. I invited him!"

A few of the guys started to chuckle softly as they recognized Remus. It was exactly at the moment when realized huge age difference between him and Tonks.

"You're a fan of the Weird Sisters?" Shiah said with judgmental tone. She was looking at him as if he was her father.

"Yeah. Been a big fan since they came out." Lupin tried to sound convincingly.

"I didn't know that? Why didn't you tell me that?" Tonks said, not knowing that he was lying.

"Shiah, let's go before all the good seats are gone!" Her younger brother demanded.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist! Okay, I'll see you later. We should get together after the concert!" Shiah insisted.

"Most definitely!" Tonks smiled.

"Okay," Shiah reached out for a handshake, "It was nice to meet you Remus."

But unexpectedly Shiah's brother snatched her arm away and said, "Let's go!" The group left quickly, but Remus swore he heard her brother say as they were leaving, "don't touch."

Remus and Lupin sat down after they left.

"Blimey. That was a blast from the past. Shiah was my best mate at Hogwarts, but I haven't really seen her since I started training."

"Hmmm." Lupin tried to sound interested. Tonks suddenly started to wave and Remus turned around to see that Shiah and the rest of them had found a spot a few yards away (although they were considerably separated by many other people).

"I am so excited that you fancy the Weird Sisters. I wasn't quite sure if you would really want to come, but I wanted you to join me. You know, a chance for us to be together."

"Me too." Remus smiled. Tonks reach and grabbed his hand and as they stared into each other's eye, he had allowed himself to feel moment of happiness. However, this moment was shattered when he started to hear loud chuckles.

He turned around to see that Shiah's brothers and his friends were now laughing. Despite that they were whispering and there were hundreds of conversations around them, Lupin could hear one of them say "_do you think she's trying to get some extra credit from that freak?"_

Remus took his hand back and slowly took off his jacket. He had held his hand underneath his jacket, to prevent Tonks from trying to hold his hand again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Bubbleblum Fish**

Lupin had to endure an hour of random nonsense that apparently was considered to be music. He had to listen as they crowd shouted when the bands played _Our Magic love_, _Charm Me_, _Back in Time, _and how could he forget the awkward five minutes when one of the bands played _I Wanna Hold you Magic Wand Hand_ (and everyone else around them mysteriously started to hold hand and cuddle).

Although this was their first so-called "date", being surrounded by crazy screaming lunatics wasn't exactly what he planned. He did not want to disappoint Tonks and let her know that he felt completely uncomfortable. Each note was contributing to his early on-set deafness, the guitarist chords were giving him a killing migraine, the constantly standing up and sitting down made him dizzy and nauseous; and he was quite upset that Tonks was paying more attention to the songs than him.

When Tonks asked if he would get some water, Remus was more than willing. It was great to get a few moments of silence and hopefully it would help alleviate his migraine.

However, when he arrived back with two bottles of water, he found Shiah sitting next to Tonks. Although he was few feet away, he was able to tell that the two seemed to be having a heated argument.

"You shouldn't be around him Tonks, he's not safe." Shiah whispered.

"Of course he's perfectly safe. What are you getting at?"

"Do you know why he stopped teaching at Hogwarts? My brother told me what he really is?"

"Shut it! Don't talk about him like that." Tonks sprung up, "You don't even know him."

Unexpectedly, Tonks ran up to Remus and said, "Do you wanna get out of here?"

"But the Strange Sisters haven't showed up yet?" Remus said confused, wondering if their date was going so bad that she wanted to leave.

"Let's go." She grabbed his arm to guide him away. She grabbed her blanket and they once again had to maneuver through the crowd.

They finally reach the back of the park away from all the chaos and could finally be alone.

"Did you wanna go home?" Lupin said sadly.

"No. Did you?"

"No."

"I just thought we both needed a breather. Besides I wanted some time with you." Tonks smiled.

"But aren't you going to miss your favorite band?"

"I'm sure I'll get another chance to see them again?" She said kindly.

"Didn't you want to meet your friend afterwards?"

"No!" She said firmly. They had arrived in front of a glowing blue pond and she sat down in front the edge, "Do you want to just talk?"

Lupin smiled and sat down next to her, "About what?"

"I don't know, anything really. I want to get to know you better. Why don't we take turns asking questions?"

"I guess." Remus let out a nervous laugh.

"I'll go first… Are you enjoying yourself so far tonight?"

"Ummm?" Remus wasn't sure if wanted to be honest.

"Oh, no! Were you having a terrible time back there? I knew it! I knew this was stupid place to bring you."

"No, it wasn't a stupid idea. Besides, I do enjoy spending time with you." He said confidently.

"Now it's your turn to ask me something."

"Anything?"

"Anything!" Tonks insisted.

Remus took a deep and ask, "Why do like me?"

Tonks raised an eyebrow as she was not expecting that kind of question.

"I," Remus took a deep breath, "I just feel you can do a lot better than me."

"You know my dad use to take me to this park all the time when I was a kid. I sure do adore him," Tonks had apparently ignored Remus' question; "He would come here and just look around. He would always like find something new he hadn't ever seen before. You see down there, deep in the pond. It's the Bubbleblum fish."

Tonks were pointing a huge ugly fish that was swimming in the middle of the pond. There were quite a few of them and every once and while they would glow a bright blue color. It was quite brilliant seeing flashes of blue randomly popping up in the lake.

Tonks continued on with her story, "I always did like how they glow. Despite what they look on the outside they always find a way to glow!... Remus," She took a more serious tone. "I don't care that you're older. I don't about your lycantropy. I care about you because I know deep down there something there. Something worth glowing. Why can't you see what I see?"

"Because your friend Shiah was right!"

"She's vile!"

"That's how everyone else sees me. The whole world sees me!"

"But that's not who you are! I don't see you that way, Remus! I see the kind, great, and brave man… who I think falling in love with you."

Remus shook immediately from her comment as his her heart rate increased drastically. _She said that she was falling in love with him. Had he found someone who could look pass his flaws and truly love him?_

Remus leaned in, and for the first time he had made the first move. He had kissed her. He kissed over and over again. And he was holding tightly, making sure that he wouldn't ever let her go.

**Chapter 17 Preview: Will Remus be able to tell Tonks has he really feel?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Comment: I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I've been on vacation and also have some writers block. So I'll post two chapters today. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R.**

**Chapter 17 Those three words**

Remus kissed Tonks again… and again… and again, with each kiss more passionate than the last one. As Tonks wrapped her arms around his neck, they leaned back onto the grass.

Unexpectedly, he felt a heavy drop of cold liquid fall onto his face. The drops started to get heavier and heavier. It took his brain a few moments to realize that it was raining. He had broken away from their kiss when it started pouring kneazles and dogs.

Tonks stood up amazingly and spread out her arms as far as they could. She started running around the grass and spinning in circles. She wasn't even fazed by the hard rain. Watching the way she glowed was overwhelming. At that exact moment, Remus knew it! He knew that he was in love with her!

"Tonks!" He ran up to her and kissed her again. She reached down to grab his hands and immediately Remus felt himself being tugged into a deep swoosh. He knew that he was back at 143 Hen Toe Street. The fact they had apparated back to her place didn't stop their passionate kissing.

Remus pressed her against the door and kissed her cheeks, neck, and lips. She appeared to be into the kiss just as much as he was, but Remus couldn't help but notice her awkward movement. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he saw that she was trying to open her door.

Once she had opened the door, he stopped kissing her as she slowly backed into her house. Remus wasn't sure if he should come in or not. Was this the end of their date?

But his confusion was quickly cleared up when Tonks suggestively said, "Do you wanna come in?"

"Are you sure?" Remus hoped that they weren't moving too fast.

"I want to be with your Remus," she wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "do you want to be with me?"

Knowing where things were heading, Remus looked into her eyes and said, "I love you Nymphdora."

Tonks, overwhelmed by Remus's humility, smiled and said back, "I love too!"

He knew it! He knew at that very moment that she was the one he was destined to be with. He started to kiss her again as Tonks pulled him into her house.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Do you Trust me**

Remus had never endured so much passion with another person. More importantly, he never actually thought he would allow himself to be this happy. Remus found their naked bodies underneath the sheets and both of them were lying down on their backs, completely out of breath.

Tonks turned over and grabbed Remus's hand. Remus was still catching his breath and trying not to erupt with emotion. It took him the longest time to realize that Tonks was innocently staring at him.

She started to smile and said, "That was great! Bloody brilliant!"

Remus didn't say anything; he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Remus, I just can't believe we did that? Blimely! I never thought that would happen." Tonks started to speak faster and faster, "I am glad it happen it though. I glad that you came out with me tonight. I… there's so much happening between us and we really allowed ourselves to open up to each other."

Remus still was keeping quiet making the moment slightly awkward.

"Did you not enjoy yourself?" Tonks said, noticing his silence.

"Of course I did." Remus said monotonously.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

"I don't know. Why do find the need to talk?"

"I talk when I'm nervous. If you hadn't notice, you haven't said anything?"

Remus got up and unexpectedly starting to get dress rather quickly, "I think…I um, am going to get going."

"Where do you think you're going?" Tonks said quite disturbed.

"Home."

"What? Why are you acting this way?"

"Like what?" Remus said as he was putting on his undershirt.

"I think you should at least say something after you are with a girl… Why are you acting like it was mistake…"

"Maybe it was." Remus blurted, but immediately felt remorseful. He didn't know why he said that.

Tonks wrapped the blanket over her face and rolled over. Tonks started to cry softly as she moved as far across the bed as she could. How did the mood change so fast? Just a few minutes ago, they were both having the time of their life, but now Remus never felt so far away from her.

"I did enjoy myself Tonks. Very much so." Remus crept next to her, but this didn't seem to faze her. "I… I didn't mean to upset you, Tonks. I just didn't want to screw up by saying something stupid. But of course, by keeping quiet, I've mess everything else."

Tonks finally turned around trying to hide her tears, "But Remus, how many times do I have to say it, you don't have to hide yourself with me."

Remus put his head down self-consciously.

"Do you love me?" Tonks asked.

"Yes. I'm sure of it." He whispered.

"Then you should know that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, and you shouldn't let anything bad happening to me."

"I know." Remus muttered.

She pressed her lips against his and said "Then trust me Remus." She rested her head on his chest, hoping a night rest would provide an intimate closeness.

Morning finally arrived and Tonks' eyes were quickly blinded by the bright sun. She turned around to put her back away from the sun. It took a second but she realized that she should have been rolling over on Remus, but instead her head just fell against her mattress. She opened her eyes to find herself alone in her bed.

She opened her eyes widely and looked around her room to see no sign of him.

"Remus?" she called out, thinking he might be somewhere in the house. With no response, she grabbed her robe and headed downstairs and called, "Remus?" She sat on the first step. The long silence nearly broke her heart because she knew she could have gone downstairs and investigate, but didn't need to. Tonks knew she was all alone in her home.

Tonks had never felt more humiliated in her life. She had done whatever she could in her power to make Remus believe that she would never hurt him. Unfortunately, she had not prepared herself for the possibility that he would hurt her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 It's not Stupid**

Although meetings were being held in the Grimmauld place, Sirius felt that his presence was pointless. It wasn't like he was contributing anything to the meeting. Every time Sirius tried to state his opinion, he felt like he was shot down immediately. In addition, he always was assigned the same job and that was to stay in the house and pretend not to exist

As the current meeting was go on and on, Sirius couldn't stand another moment.

"I'm going to check… on Buckbeak," he said quietly, but no one seemed to notice that he was leaving. He could have shouted that he was going to join the Death Eaters, and he doubted anyone would hear him.

Sirius was heading up the stairs. He mindlessly past the first floor, then the second, and by the time he had reached the fourth floor, he was wondering if he should head back down. It was not like anyone was missing him.

Unexpectedly, Sirius heard soft creaks from up above and he realize the sounds were coming the attic. He had forgotten all about the attic. The last time he was up there was the summer before his fifth year.

When he had climbed the stairs, he walked up into the attic and saw that Tonks was hiding in the corner.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone else was up here. Are you hiding from the meeting as well?" Sirius laughed, but then he could tell that she had been crying. Even though she was trying to hide it, her eyes looked like they were swollen with pain.

"Are you okay?" Sirius ran up to her.

"Yes, I just got something in my eye." She covered her face.

"And you came up to the attic to clean your eye?" Sirius said doubtfully.

"Yes! Please, will you just leave me you alone?" Tonks snapped at him.

"But you –"

"JUST GO!"

Sirius, startled by her tone, headed towards the stairs. He was halfway down them when he heard Tonks started to cry heavily. He was wavering between going back up the attic or back to the meeting. For some reason it took him less than a second to decide what to do.

He immediately walked back up and quickly sat down next her. Even though Tonks knew that Sirius was right next to her, she couldn't stop crying. Therefore, she had her back turned to him.

"What's wrong? I mean what's really bothering you?" He kindly asked.

"Why would I tell you?"

"I… uh? Because you look like you need someone to talk to."

"Blimey Sirius! Why would I talk to you? We're family, but yet you've barely spoken to me since The Order reformed… God, will you please just leave me alone." Tonks tears kept falling down her cheeks.

It was true that Sirius had cut himself from most of his family ages ago. Despite the fact that Andromeda was his only favorite cousin, Sirius never considered Tonks as family. It's not like he personally hated her. It's just that they barely knew her before he went to Azkaban (she was just a kid when he was imprisoned). With all that was happening now, they still didn't have the chance to get to know each other better.

"I thought everyone was avoiding me. No one really talks to me that much… but I wasn't intentionally avoiding you… But I'm here now. You can talk to me if you want." Sirius confessed.

"You're going to think its rubbish." Tonks mumbled as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Try me?"

She turned around and said, "I let myself open up to this _guy,_ and he completely broke my heart… Okay there! You can make fun of me all you want." She said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh," he said awkwardly. Sirius kept quiet for a second; this was the last thing he was expecting. He thought that she had been overwhelmed with work or afraid about the up and coming war. Sirius was not expecting her to say that she was dumped.

"It is rubbish, I know. I've gone mental." She said.

"It's not rubbish."

"He looked me in the eye and told me that he loved me. I mean he looked me in the eye… It's been a week and he still hasn't talked to me. He won't even look at me…"

"Well if you ask me, he sounds like a foul-mouth git. He's the mental one. He doesn't know what he's losing. Does not sound like anyone I would want to hang around." Sirius smiled.

For some reason this had put a smile on Tonk's face and she let out small laugh, "Thanks… you probably think I'm so vain. With all that's going on, I can tell that you're constantly worried about Harry. This is probably a silly little problem I'm dealing with."

"No, it's not." Sirius wrapped his arm around her, "There is a lot going on… but that doesn't mean your life is going to stop. It does not mean that you can turn off your emotions."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Pass the Salt**

Tonks had taking keen to Sirius ever since their last conversation, especially since he promised not to tell anyone about her situation. Fortunately, for that next month they had been spending a lot more time with each other. Every time they had a meeting, she would always show up early just to talk to him. Sometimes she would stop by hoping to say hello. He once caught her lurking on the third floor, and he thought that it was bit strange because even though Tonks said that she was looking for him, she knew his bedroom was on the fourth floor.

It was nice having someone to talk to, since Remus seemed to be hiding from him. He and Lupin had a fight a while ago, but he thought it was ridiculous that Remus had been avoiding him ever since. Lupin had locked himself in his room most of the day and sat as far away from Sirius whenever they had a meeting. Even Tonks noticed that Remus had been scarce for a while.

"I saw Harry on his last Hogsmeade trip." Tonks said as they were waiting at the breakfast table.

"How is he?" Sirius asked.

"He seems to be hanging in there. He's a tough kid."

"He's a lot like his father. More than he would know."

Molly, Mundungus, Bill, Arthur, Moody and Kingsley had all walked into the kitchen one by one.

"No I will not help you pass your food around… I don't see why I have to help you! No one requires you to bring food to these meetings." Mundungus complained.

"Shut up Munungus!" Molly said. Every time Molly was able to make a meeting, she would always bring food over. Although Sirius had the time and means to make food for the meetings, he doubted that anyone would be able to take more than one bite. He wasn't exactly the best cook.

"I actually appreciate the food Molly." Sirius said walking to the end of the table as he prepared his plate for him and Tonks.

Tonks walked up to Sirius and said, "I can make my own plate, Sirius."

"I was just trying to be a gentleman. Make myself useful."

"You are useful. Stop saying you're not." Tonks insisted.

Remus had just walked in and almost immediately placed his head to the ground.

"Hey Remus." Sirius tried to engage Lupin into a conversation. However, Remus barely muttered hello and ran across to the middle of the table. Tonks unexpectedly took her plate quickly and headed off to the end of table.

Typically meetings would start ten minutes or fifteen minutes later than what was planned. Molly had always demanded that everyone would eat before the meeting started. She was hoping that if everyone was full, then they would be less arguing during the meeting.

"You okay?" Sirius asked Tonks who had gone rather quiet and avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Tired, I guess." She whispered.

"You sure? You look-"

"Yeah… um do you mind passing the salt?" Tonks asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure, I can get it for you." Sirius looked down and saw that the salt was sitting between Bill and Remus, "Hey do you guys mind passing the salt?" Sirius had asked. Bill was being smothered by his mother, but it had appeared that Remus had not heard him, "can you pass the salt mate?"

"My GOD REMUS!" Tonks voice changed to an angry tone and her hair turned a blood red, "Are you just deaf or inconsiderate! Don't you care about anyone else besides yourself? Or do only care about keeping the salt to yourself?" It seemed that Tonks had a lot more to more to say, but since everyone was now staring at her, she stopped herself, but Sirius swore he heard Tonks whisper , "foul git."

Everyone went dead silent. They were shocked at what just happened, and didn't know what to say. Bill had slowly passed over the salt in fear that Tonks would have another melt down.

Tonks had gotten up and started headed for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Moody grunted.

"I'm leaving." Tonks mumbled.

"There's still a meeting!" Moody demanded.

"Like I care." Tonks ran out the door. Sirius saw that Remus looked quite miserable. The strange thing was that Remus had gone completely red by Tonks' yelling; although he was trying to hide it, Remus actually seemed emotionally distracted after Tonks left (although it only Sirius who noticed the change Remus's body language).

"Does my food really taste that bad that its need that much salt?" Molly said depressed.

**Chapter 21 review: what happens when Sirius confronts Remus?**


End file.
